endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Military
Military is the upper tree on the Technology Screen. It provides extensive upgrades to ships, command points, ground troops, and manpower. Unlocking Stages rewards the player with additional XP for newly created ships, and raises the Empire's maximum manpower storage. Multiple technologies on this tree are Exclusive, meaning only one of two linked technologies can be researched. Improved combat modules are found in this tree, but more powerful modules are available that require Strategic Resources. Stage One Players start with this stage already unlocked. The base cost for technologies in this stage is 95 Science. The stage unlocks the Basic Coupled C5AI empire improvement and the following modules: Basic Ion Torpedoes, Basic High-I Slugs, Basic Plasma Shielding, Basic High-I Plating, Basic Plasma Beam and Basic OPAL Laser. * N-Way Fusion (Variation: Metafolding, Ship Bound) * Ubiquitous Surveillance Stage Two The second stage is unlocked by researching one technology from Stage One. The base cost for technologies in this stage is 152 Science. Unlocking this stage also grants the G-War Camps and Upgraded Coupled C5AI empire improvements and the following modules: Basic Ultradense Slugs, Basic Reactive Plating, Basic Uniform Shielding, Basic Sync Laser. * Unstable Isotope Machining (Variation: Vodyani) * Focused Plasma * Autonomous Construction * High-Energy Magnetics Stage Three The third stage is unlocked by researching two technologies from Stage Two. The base cost for technologies in this stage is 571 Science. Unlocking this stage grants Expert Coupled C5AI, Improved Ship Design, No-G Camps and two modules Basic Decay Torpedoes and Basic Phased Beam. * Hardened Alloys (Variation: Cravers, Unfallen) * Behemoth Weaponization (Behemoth) * Deep Space Personnel Systems * Improved Fleet Management (Variation: Cravers, United Empire) * Titanium Electroplating * Survival Suits * Advanced Fusion Power * Hyperium Magnetics (Variation: Unfallen) Stage Four The fourth stage is unlocked by researching three technologies from Stage Three. The base cost for technologies in this stage is 1522 Science. Unlocking this stage grants Advanced Ship Design, Distributed Coupled AI and Contained Camps. It also unlocks the following modules: Basic HELL Array Laser, Basic Transformative Shielding, Basic Inert Plating and Basic Unstable Slugs. * Adamantian Alloys * Structured Antimatter (Variation: Vodyani) * Juggernaut Blueprints (Behemoth; Variation for every affinity) * Universal Aerodynamics (Variation: Vaulters) * Deniable Operations (Variation: Cravers) * Adamantian Electoplating * Antimatter Channeling * Obliterator Blueprints (Behemoth) * Tensor Algorithms * Advanced Game Theory Stage Five The fifth stage is unlocked by researching three technologies from Stage Four. The base cost for technologies in this stage is 3805 Science. Unlocking this stage grants Endless Ship Design, Flash Camps and Pervasive Coupled C5AI. It also unlocks two modules: Basic Entropy Torpedoes and Basic Anti-Gluon Beam. * Subatomic Disruption * Hyperfield Generators (Variation: Cravers) * Juggernaut Module Upgrade (Behemoth) * Juggernaut Battle Upgrade (Behemoth) * Quantum Communications (Variation: Cravers) * War as Hobby * Interleaved Orichalcix * Quadrinix Toroids * Obliterator Missile Velocity (Behemoth) * Obliterator Missile Frequency (Behemoth) * Orichalcix Alignment * Programmable Quadrinix Researching three Stage Five technologies is a requirement for unlocking Might Of The Endless and Wealth Of The Endless for research.